


Tremulous and Tender

by humapuma, marvellingyou (tourmalinex)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Homeless Bucky Barnes, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Discussions of Past Abuse, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Scenting, Social Worker Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humapuma/pseuds/humapuma, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tourmalinex/pseuds/marvellingyou
Summary: He wasn’t complaining; he was used to being on his own. He’d grown up in a single parent home and his mom had worked long hours as a nurse, which left him alone much of the time. It had never really bothered him.That evening, though… something was different. It had gotten under his skin and made his blood pump faster. All night long, his body burned in a way that he’d never experienced before, not even in a rut. It was as if there was an invisible string tied somewhere inside him, pulling him. But where?And thatscent… that perfect, sweet scent, it wrapped around him like a lover…Like alover.Steve Rogers wasn’t lonely… until he’d scented that Omega, whoever they were.AKA Steve Rogers is a social worker at a domestic violence shelter. He does everything he can to suppress his Alpha instincts so his clients can feel safe with him. Until one evening, as he's leaving work, he catches a scent that he can't escape and it opens up a world of possibilities he had long denied himself.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 54
Kudos: 293
Collections: MARVELously Knotty Bang (2021)





	Tremulous and Tender

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a collab with marvelling-you for the MARVELously Knotty Bang! Thanks to dixons_mama for being the best beta ever. I had some great people give me their feedback through this process, which I appreciate so much. Shoutout to them!  
> I realized there were some missing sections so I fixed that! Sorry 🤦

The wind was whipping at Steve’s back, pushing him toward the shelter with each gust. Even with his hood up and scarf pulled over his nose and cheeks, the frigid winter air stung his eyes, and he wondered why he hadn’t just called for a Lyft. Luckily, it had stopped snowing sometime during the night but he was still forced to trudge through several inches of powder.

Finally, he pushed the door to _Den of Hope_ open and stepped into the warm lobby, accompanied by a strong burst of wind that blew several pieces of paper off of Shuri’s desk. Steve tugged the door shut in a rush as Shuri hurried around, gathering the notes and laughing.

“Good morning,” she called in her accented English, and Steve smiled regretfully.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said, picking up a few pages that landed at his feet.

Shuri shook her head and grabbed them from him. “It’s happened twice already,” she replied, setting the wayward papers back on her desk and plopping her stapler atop them.

“How did it go last night?” Steve asked, though his voice was muffled behind the scarf.

“It was weird to have a family dinner without T’Challa… but it was okay.” She met his gaze and bit the corner of her lip. “I can’t believe it’s been six months.”

He touched her shoulder and asked, “You know T’Challa’s proud of you, right? Wherever he is, he’s watching over you.”

She nodded, wiping swiftly at her eyes, but changed the subject. “It looks like it will be a busy day,” she commented, inclining her head toward the waiting room and Steve’s gaze followed.

Sitting in the waiting area were several Omegas, one of whom had a baby held tight to his chest while two other children played with toys in the corner. Steve’s gaze lingered on them, noting some old bruises on one of their faces. That was something he would never get used to, no matter how long he’d been working there.

As he looked away, he locked eyes with a man with long, brown hair. Even though his brain scolded him for even thinking it, Steve couldn’t deny that he was beautiful. Glancing down, Steve noted that the clothes the Omega wore didn’t suit the weather and Steve couldn’t see a coat near his seat. The Omega’s grey eyes were wide but his expression was unreadable; neither frightened nor calm.

Steve worried that he’d upset the man and tried to smile from beneath the scarf. The fabric made it impossible for him to scent the air, which was partially why he wore it as he did. As an Alpha, Steve’s employment as a social worker at a domestic violence shelter had often been met with negative emotions, both from his clients and colleagues, but he wouldn’t give it up for the world.

His work filled his days with purpose. He could never consider his personal life to be empty when his career fulfilled him so much.

The Omega didn’t return Steve’s smile, so he simply nodded to him and turned, untangling his scarf as he walked to his office. As soon as he shut his door, he hurried around his desk and opened the drawer that held his scent blockers. He swallowed them down with lukewarm coffee from his thermos and sat back in his chair.

While he waited for the strange, sickly feeling to come on, he allowed his mind to wander. He recalled the man he’d seen in the lobby, and something struck him. He recalled the look on his face – those wide eyes – and he was sure that the expression was because of the shock at an Alpha’s presence there but… something about that didn’t seem right.

Shaking himself, Steve pressed the power button on his tower and waited for the computer to load. His calendar for the day was full as usual and he began to prepare paperwork for his first appointment, noting it was an intake meeting.

As he opened the file and set it on his desk, there was a knock at his door and he looked up. “Yeah?”

“Morning, man,” Sam greeted as he stepped inside. His gaze landed on the bottle on Steve’s desk and he gave him a small smile. “You know you don’t _have_ to take those, right?”

Steve sighed. “I know. But I remember what happened, and…”

Sam’s smile faded and he said, “That wasn’t you, though, and it was more than just that prick’s scent that scared everyone. We all know why he was here.”

“I know that,” Steve replied, looking away. “I just… you’re a Beta, Sam. You don’t have to worry that your biology scares people.”

Sam’s expression softened at that and he nodded. “I see what you’re saying. I do. But I hope you know that, no matter how big you are, or how tough you think you are… you just aren’t scary.”

Steve burst out laughing. “Is that so?”

“That’s so,” Sam affirmed, smirking. “We all know you’re just a big teddy bear with your cable knit sweaters and your big blue eyes.”

“Hey, this sweater’s gonna make a comeback, you just watch.” 

“I’ll wait,” Sam chuckled.

The tension in Steve’s shoulders eased and he leaned back in his chair. “I have someone coming in, but… thanks, Sam.”

At 8:30, Shuri called him to report that his first client had arrived and Steve nodded to Sam as he left. The hours ticked by after that and Steve’s mood steadily improved as the day went on. After his lunch break, his calendar chirped, notifying him of the next scheduled item.

Every Tuesday and Thursday, he taught a self-defense class focused on building confidence. He made his way to the small locker room provided. As a courtesy, he knocked on the door and called, “Anyone in here?”

“Yep,” a familiar voice called. Steve stepped back, about to let the door close when she added, “It’s alright. I’m decent.”

Steve walked in after a moment of hesitation. “How’s it going, Nat?” He asked, keeping his gaze down.

“It’s not bad,” she answered in her usual warm tone. “You?”

Steve turned the key in his lock and shrugged as the door swung open. “Nothing to complain about.”

He could feel her eyes on him as he gathered his sweats, but he tried to ignore it. “Oh, by the way,” she said and Steve’s hackles went up. “Did you ever call Sharon, like I suggested?”

He sighed. “You know I didn’t.”

“What about Gabe? He’s clearly into you.”

“Gabe is into me physically,” Steve countered, tugging the sweater over his head and folding it up. “We had coffee and he made it clear he wanted nothing more than sex.”

“And?” She laughed. “What would be so bad about maybe going for it?”

Steve grumbled and yanked his t-shirt on in a far more aggressive manner than he’d meant to. Pausing, he took a few deep breaths to calm down and hoped Nat would take the hint.

No such luck.

“How about Wanda?” She asked. “You know she thinks very highly of you.”

Shaking his head, Steve replied, “Wanda’s like a sister to me, and you know I’ve never dated an Omega.” Nat was silent at that and Steve cringed. “I need to get changed, so can we continue this conversation never?”

“Steve…” Nat whispered, “Your mate is out there.”

With a heavy sigh, Steve shook his head. “I don’t know if I believe that anymore, Nat.”

He met her gaze and could see her concern there, growing ever stronger. “I’m worried about you, okay?” She said.

He huffed a breath. “I’m fine, Nat.”

“You’re _not_ though,” she argued, frowning at him. “You’re alone all the time.”

Frustrated, Steve shoved his khakis down and pulled his sweatpants on, no longer caring if Nat saw his underwear. “I’m fine.”

“You’re lonely,” she said in a flat tone.

He was only becoming more and more frustrated with this conversation but held firm to his wits. “Nat, please.”

She touched his arm and he looked at her then. Her eyes held his and all he could do was wait for her to release him. He thought she was about to speak, possibly argue more, but she remained silent. Taking her hand away, she gave him a small smile and walked out of the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He wouldn’t admit that she was right – not yet. He finished changing his clothes then, but he couldn’t ignore the weight that had settled in his heart. When he passed the mirror, he stared at himself and sighed.

His normally clean-shaven face was starting to look scruffy and his hair was longer than it had ever been.

Exiting the locker room, he made his way to the studio that the shelter had fashioned out of a former conference room. Upon entering, he found that there were already five Omegas sitting at a table, and he smiled and nodded to them. Spread out around the space, there were two tables, three standing mannequins, and two dummies that would be used for the physical skills.

As he strode to the front of the room, he knew there were eyes on him and the sour scent of distraught Omega pervaded the room. The flyers always made it clear that the teacher was an Alpha, but it was often still a bit of a shock when he arrived. Despite being an Alpha, Steve’s classes were regularly full and he always felt proud of the Omegas who attended, in spite of their fear and uncertainty.

A few more attendees rushed in and took their seats. “Hi,” Steve said, trying to use the most disarming smile he had, “I’m Steve. I teach this course on self-defense.” There was no response from the group but he was used to that. “I am an Alpha but I want to assure all of you, this class does not involve physical contact with me at all. I will demonstrate these skills and will observe you to ensure you are doing them correctly, and safely.”

Just as he finished speaking, one of the attendees stood and rushed out of the room, leaving behind a terrified scent. It was moments like this when the other Omegas would be watching for Steve’s response. Would he get mad? Would he sigh or make a rude comment?

Would he _yell_?

He, in fact, did not react at all. “Self defense isn’t just about fending off an attacker. This class isn’t simply about teaching you to fight or break someone’s hold. It’s about self esteem, and learning to trust yourself and your instincts.” He approached one of the mannequins and said, “Today, I will take you through a variety of techniques and methods, including fending off an attacker in front of you, as well as from behind; we’ll discuss variations, such as when you’re sitting or laying down. Then, we will do the practical skills portion.”

He paused then and allowed them a minute to think through what he’d said. After a moment, he saw a tentative hand raise and nodded his head. “Um,” the woman said in a shaky voice, “will there be… will you be… touching us?”

Steve shook his head. “No, not once, except under emergent circumstances.”

She swallowed. “Such as?”

“If you get hurt or endanger a fellow participant.” He kept his voice calm and even. “But, as I said earlier, I will show you what the skill looks like, then I will stand back and observe to ensure you aren’t at risk of either.”

He could see her relax a bit and even felt a little of the tension leave the room. Without further delay, Steve began teaching and, over the following three hours, he took them through the basic training course. By the end, he could see a modicum of confidence that hadn’t been there at the beginning, and he swelled with pride.

He thanked each of them and one man even stepped forward to shake his hand. With a spring in his step, Steve returned to his office and changed out of his sweats. It was nearing the end of the day so he sat down at his desk to check his messages and emails before donning his heavy coat. By that time, all of the clients had gone to the living areas upstairs, so Steve didn’t wrap his scarf as tightly around himself as he did in the morning.

On the way out the door, Steve stopped in his tracks when something caught his attention. It was after seven and no one was in the lobby, so Steve had foregone wearing the scarf over his nose. He took a deep breath and held it. The scent was faint but still powerful, as if the person it belonged to had been there hours before. For an insane moment, Steve considered accosting Shuri about its origin, demanding to know this Omega’s name, the one who smelled so _perfect_. With a deep breath through his mouth, though, he pulled the scarf over his nose and left the building without looking back.

It was inappropriate to even _consider…_

The air was even colder than it had been that morning and he decided he would get a Lyft after all. As he waited for it to arrive, he picked up dinner from a burger place to eat at home.

His evenings had long since settled into an almost boring routine. He wasn’t complaining; he was used to being on his own. He’d grown up in a single parent home and his mom had worked long hours as a nurse, which left him alone much of the time. It had never really bothered him.

That evening, though… it was different. Something had gotten under his skin and made his blood pump faster. All night long, his body burned in a way that he’d never experienced before, not even in a rut. It was as if there was an invisible string tied somewhere inside him, pulling him. But where?

And that _scent_ … that perfect, sweet scent, it wrapped around him like a lover… 

Like a _lover_.

Steve Rogers wasn’t lonely… until he’d scented that Omega, whoever they were.

* * *

The better part of his Wednesday was spent in the weekly staff meetings but, when he was out and about, he had to fight down the Alpha instinct to search out that scent again. He had never felt this way; he had never had to try so hard to maintain control of himself and it left him with mixed emotions, to say the least.

For the first time since he’d gone through his initial rut, Steve found himself taking deep lungfuls of air each time an Omega was near. These instincts had never been so powerful and the shame he felt was only amplified by the lack of real self control he had. As he walked around the offices, he could catch faint traces of the scent in various areas, but it was weak.

Had the Omega been a new client or had they come on some sort of business? When Steve considered the idea that he may never meet them, never see or speak to them, an indescribable and inexplicable grief settled on his shoulders. It made no sense why he would feel this way over a stranger.

By that evening, Steve had begun to believe that he’d imagined the scent altogether. He was convinced that it had been in his head the entire time and he’d tricked himself somehow. 

How could something so perfect be real?

Despite the fact that Steve knew his mind – lonely as it was – couldn’t have conjured the physical response he’d experienced as a result of that scent, well… there were some things that even he couldn’t bring himself to look at too closely.

* * *

Friday afternoon, he opened his email to find a familiar notification. _All Staff_ , it began and Steve sighed, _As some of you already know, one of our clients is using the third floor. Only necessary personnel allowed until further notice._

While the email was vague, Steve understood its meaning perfectly. He gathered his things and wrapped his scarf around his face tightly, keeping his eyes on the ground as he rushed out of the office.

When he arrived home, he forced himself to put all of his clothing into the washer and added the appropriate anti-pheromone soap. Before he shut the lid, though, the delicious scent wafted out and he groaned.

In a rush, he pressed the button to start the cycle before hurrying into the shower. He shivered despite the hot water and felt his shame only increase as his body reacted against his will.

The scent that haunted him, the one that had followed him and clung to him, it couldn’t be real. It must have been the pheromones that he was now scrubbing from his skin.

It _had_ to be.

* * *

That same night, as Steve was trying to convince himself that the Omega had never existed, a man lay in sweaty sheets on the top floor of the shelter. With each wave of desperate, needy desire, all he could do was wipe his eyes and cling to the scent of the Alpha from the lobby, the one whose face he could hardly see.

The one whose pheromones had sent him spiraling into his heat like only a mate could do.

* * *

The following Monday found Steve at his desk, drinking his third cup of coffee. The weekend had done nothing to ease the feeling inside him and, worse yet, the scent had returned. It was weak still, distant, but _constant_.

He tugged at the collar of his sweater, rubbed the back of his neck, downed more coffee, and finally, he wrapped the scarf around his nose. His door was shut so no one would walk by and notice him, though he was sure they knew anyway.

It didn’t happen often that an Omega would go into heat while at the shelter, but when it did, his coworkers tended to avoid him. He couldn’t blame them – he felt like he’d been going out of his skin for the past week and that had been prior to the Omega’s cycle.

_Fuck_ , he thought to himself, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. _What a horrible chain of events._

Everything had begun to feel heavy, as if the scent was wearing away at his defenses. He was ashamed of the way that his Alpha instincts were driving him, how they tried to seek it out. As a last ditch effort for some kind of respite, Steve dug out his old air circulator and plugged it in by the door. It only worked to an extent, but it was enough that he could breathe.

Pushing that aside, he focused on his work, trying to power through the mountain of case notes he needed to complete. The lost time on Friday had cut into his work but it had been for the best, he knew.

The friends he had that would usually come by and chat with him were conspicuously absent that day, but he knew why.

When he finally left work, the frigid air was a blessing to him, and he breathed deep. Allowing the scarf to fall away, he sighed in relief as he walked the whole eight blocks to his apartment.

That night, he hoped the Omega’s heat would soon end so he, too, could find some relief. It was a selfish thought but he didn’t know how much longer he could handle it.

There was another idea that nagged at him, though with each day it had become less and less easy to ignore. Never once in his life had an Omega’s heat affected him this significantly; it had never followed him home or gnawed at him constantly. His body burned like he was going into a rut but he knew that couldn’t be it. He didn’t understand what was happening or why, and he prayed it would end soon.

Strangely, just as he was falling asleep, the feelings that had been overwhelming him for the last few days were suddenly… gone. All at once, he felt as if a haze had lifted and he could _breathe again_.

He couldn’t even begin to explain it but he didn’t question it. Like a nagging headache that had eased and allowed him to relax, the discomfort faded to nothing.

When he finally fell asleep, he dreamt of being warm, wrapped around someone.

_Like a lover_.

* * *

Steve entered the shelter the following morning with a spring in his step. His scarf covered his nose as he walked through the lobby, but somehow he knew that something was different.

“Good morning,” Shuri said without looking up.

“Morning,” Steve replied.

As Steve walked past her desk, making his way toward the offices, her head snapped up and she stared at Steve with wide eyes. The move made Steve stop in his tracks.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

For a long moment, she simply stared at him, but then turned away as if nothing had happened. “Nothing, I – I just realized something, that’s all.”

Steve frowned. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” Shuri assured him, nodding and shifting uneasily. “You are, uh, teaching the self-defense lessons today, right?”

“Uh, yeah,” Steve replied. “Why?”

Shuri made a vague gesture but didn’t answer, so Steve continued on his way, though he couldn’t figure out what had just happened. There had been something in Shuri’s expression… something _knowing_ , and it gnawed at Steve for most of the morning.

As he met with his clients, he continued to feel disorganized, even though the scent was no longer affecting him. “Hope,” he said, staring at his computer screen blankly. “I’m sorry, what did you ask me?”

She chuckled at him. “I asked about finding a nicer apartment. One with two bedrooms, for me and Cassie.”

Steve rubbed his eyes and nodded. “I’m sorry, right, yes.”

“Are you okay?” She asked, cocking her head. “Was your mate sick last night?”

“My – what? No, I’m – I’m not mated,” he stammered, brow furrowing.

Her eyes widened. “But, Steve, you… you smell… sorry,” she cut herself off, shaking her head and looking down at her hands. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t pry.”

Steve stared at her for a moment before he turned back to the monitor and continued. His mind was screaming at him to demand more information, to understand what she smelled on him. He wasn’t even in a relationship, how could he be mated?

The rest of their time together was spent in silence, apart from perfunctory statements related to their search. He printed off a number of listings that seemed promising, and gave her the pages.

As she was standing to leave, he said, “Let’s set a time for next week and I’ll go with you to look at the places.”

“That would be really great,” she said, smiling at him as she walked through the door.

Steve slumped back in his seat and released a heavy sigh. _Mated_? Where had that even come from? Picking up his office phone, Steve dialed Sam’s extension and waited for him to pick up.

“ _This is Sam_ ,” he announced.

“Hey, Sam, you got a minute?”

“ _Yeah, be right over_.”

Steve stood from his desk, smoothing his hair back and tugging at the collar of his shirt to release his scent into the air. Within a few moments, Sam was at Steve’s office, smiling – that was, until he stepped inside.

Blinking, he said, “You, uh… you got something to tell me?”

Steve frowned. “Do I smell different?”

Sam looked confused, but nodded. “Yeah. Steve, when did you –”

“I’m _not_ mated, Sam,” he interrupted. “But… I smell like I am?”

“What do you mean, you’re not?”

“I’m _not_ , Sam,” Steve confirmed.

“But… your scent,” Sam said, frowning. “You’d been acting all territorial the last week, I just assumed you’d met someone.”

Steve shook his head. “No, that was… something else.”

Sam was silent for a long time before his eyes widened. “Oh… _oh_ ,” was all he said before stepping back. “I gotta get back to work.”

“Hey, no – Sam, wait,” Steve tried but Sam rushed off. When Steve was about to follow him, his phone rang and he had to return to his desk. “Uh, this is Steve,” he said.

“ _Hey, Steve, your next appointment is here_ ,” Shuri said.

“Sure, um, send them in,” he answered, without even looking at his calendar.

He tried to find Sam later but his friend was conspicuously absent from the office.

After he ate lunch, Steve made his way to the changing room and quickly pulled his sweats on. When he entered the conference room, there were a few people there already and, as usual, his entrance caused a bit of a stir. They went silent as he walked past them to the front of the room.

He stood with his back to the class and took a few moments to check the notifications on his phone. He wondered if there would be more participants, or if the group would be small that day. He was about to send a text to Sam, asking to meet later, but then it hit him. He froze and tried not to breathe the scent – that _same_ scent – but couldn’t help it. It was _so sweet_ , so perfect, and so much clearer than it had been before. It was like apples, crisp and pleasing, but also heady and intoxicating. He’d never smelled someone – _anyone_ – so incredible in his entire life.

When holding his breath failed, he bit the inside of his cheek _hard_ , hoping the pain would keep his body from responding to the smell that surrounded him.

He couldn’t move yet; if he did, his eyes would search the room, seek out the source of that beautiful aroma. If he found them, if he saw them, he didn’t know if he could resist because…

… whoever that scent belonged to, they were _his_. They were _meant to be his_.

_God_ , he thought, _are my blockers working, or can they smell me too?_

Before he could think anymore, the scent drew closer and closer until it was all around him. He remained still as he tried to think clearly enough to excuse himself, but he’d run out of time.

“Um, hi,” a man’s voice said and Steve’s body moved against his will. 

Turning, he found the long-haired man who he’d seen in the lobby the week before. They stood almost at the same height and, while he wasn’t as big as Steve, he certainly wasn’t small and lithe like some Omegas naturally were. His long, dark hair settled against his shoulders and a pink hue tinged his cheeks, and his _scent_. Steve wanted to write poetry and songs about it, about all of him. He was perfect – _perfect_ – so, so precious, and Steve wanted to –

“I, um, I don’t know – I – sorry, I’m not sure, I –” the Omega fumbled and his growing anxiety began to tinge his scent.

“Hi,” Steve said, licking his lips. _He’s real_ , he thought to himself. _He’s here_. “I’m Steve, uh, Steve Rogers.”

The Omega smiled in relief. “I’m James – er, Bucky.”

Everything in Steve screamed to rush forward, to feel this Omega – _Bucky_ – in his hands, to hold him and cover him in Steve’s scent. He needed to feel him, to know that he was truly there. Before he could do anything, however, he realized that a hush had fallen over the room. He could sense that everyone was watching them, staring intently, but he couldn’t have that – the things that he wanted to do, they weren’t for anyone else’s eyes.

“Come with me,” he said, taking Bucky’s hand and leading him out of the room. 

Once they were in his office with the door shut, though, Steve regretted the decision entirely. Bucky’s scent filled the room and made Steve’s head spin, made him imagine everything he had been wanting since he’d first smelled it, but he needed to stay focused.

His heart was pounding in his chest. “I’m s-sorry,” he stuttered, moving around to the other side of his desk to put distance between them. “I don’t know what’s happening.”

“I do,” Bucky replied, taking several steps closer. “I’m _yours_.”

The moment those words left Bucky’s lips, Steve felt his body heat up with a burning need. The air was thick with the scent of Bucky’s own desire and Steve shut his eyes against it. He felt weak and nearly collapsed forward but caught himself on his desk, heaving breaths in and out through his nose.

“You smell…” He groaned before gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. Even if this man _was_ his, he wouldn’t do that, wouldn’t _take_. “I have to… we have to… I can’t –”

“You don’t want me,” a shaky voice interrupted him and Steve’s head snapped up. Bucky’s eyes were wide and wet and Steve could tell he was doing his best to keep from crying right there. “I didn’t – I shouldn’t have… I’m s-sorry, I’ll g–”

“No!” Steve growled and Bucky froze. Taking a deep breath, Steve tried again. “No, that’s not it – it’s not – I _do_ , God, I want you so bad, it’s killing me.” Steve cut himself off and swallowed around a dry throat. “I’m… I’ve never felt this way – this uncontrollable.”

“Then don’t try,” Bucky whispered, his voice growing strong again.

“I _have to_ , Bucky,” Steve ground out. “I’ve never been with an Omega, let alone… in this state, I’m… I could hurt you.”

Bucky stepped even closer, rounding the desk and Steve wanted to beg him to stop because it was getting so hard to hold himself still. Within seconds, Bucky was close enough to touch and Steve’s resolve was failing.

“Alpha,” Bucky whispered and, with that one word, Steve’s walls tumbled down. He reached for him, so close to touching him that he began to imagine all the ways they could use his desk, his chair, the walls, all the ways he could debauch Bucky and watch him fall apart.

Before he made contact, though, the office door flew open and Steve jumped back. “Steve, what’s - _oh_.” Sam’s eyes were wide as he stared at them, but they rounded further when he scented the air. “I knew it.”

Steve smoothed the front of his shirt down, anxiety skyrocketing as he wondered what Sam meant, what he’d seen, who he’d tell – 

“Sam –” he tried but Sam interrupted.

“I knew you were mates,” he said. “You got all weird and territorial the day he went into heat. I _knew it_.”

Steve’s brow shot up and he scrubbed his hands over his face. When he was about to argue, he looked over and met Bucky’s eyes. He was still so afraid that he’d be rejected, that Steve would deny the connection and send him away.

But he’d _never_ do that.

“Yes,” he whispered, holding Bucky’s gaze. “He _is_ mine.”

With that, Bucky’s knees buckled and he whined, sending Steve rushing forward to hold him up. He was soft to touch, but Steve could feel firm muscles beneath his long-sleeved shirt, and he wanted him.

“Get him home, Steve,” Sam said. “Take care of him. I’ll tell everyone you’ll be away for a few days.”

Steve nodded his head and turned his full attention to Bucky. It was then that he noticed that he was wearing the same clothes he had been the day Steve had first seen him, and Steve feared that was all he had. Grabbing his heavy coat and scarf, he wrapped them around Bucky and pulled the hood up.

“What about you?” Bucky asked but Steve simply shook his head.

“You’re more important.”

With that, he took Bucky’s hand and led him out of the office, through the lobby, and into the cold. Rushing to the curb, he hailed a cab and shuffled Bucky into the backseat. He gave the driver his address and leaned over, rubbing Bucky’s arms, hoping to warm him up from the short time they’d been in the chilly air.

Bucky released a quiet laugh and Steve was momentarily stunned by how _beautiful_ his mate was.

_His mate_.

The drive was thankfully short and Steve hurried Bucky into the building and out of the cold. He took Bucky’s hands in his and held them up to his mouth, blowing warm air on them and rubbing his own hands over them. Bucky watched his movements with avid eyes that held both arousal and happiness.

This was mimicked by his scent and Steve felt a heady pride fill his chest. “Come on,” he said, leading Bucky toward the elevator.

As they entered the apartment, Steve pushed Bucky against the closed door and pressed his nose to Bucky’s neck, scenting him. “You smell amazing,” he breathed. Bucky shivered and turned his head, exposing more of his skin for Steve to explore. “So perfect.”

He felt Bucky swallow sending a chill down his spine. Was this too much? Too fast? As Bucky began to move, Steve forced himself to take a step backward. His retreat was halted by two hands clenching the front of his sweater and he met Bucky’s gaze, allowing him to take the lead. The first press of Bucky’s lips against his own was soft and fleeting, as Bucky pulled back almost immediately and watched for his reaction. Whether he found what he was expecting or not, Steve didn’t know, but in that moment, Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders and kissed him for all he was worth.

* * *

**Art by** : [marvellingyou](https://marvelling-you.tumblr.com/)

* * *

_God_ , Bucky was so sweet – he smelled amazing and tasted even better. Steve’s head was spinning with it and he knew he was pushing too hard, gripping Bucky too tightly. He forced himself to release, if only a little, but Bucky huffed a frustrated breath.

“More, please,” he pleaded and Steve felt that part of himself, the Alpha that he’d so long denied, begin to surface.

When Bucky released a small whine, Steve felt the growl rising in his chest but he took a step back, trying to stifle it. His hands shook as he forced himself to release Bucky, but every inch he pulled away, Bucky moved closer.

“We need to… slow down,” Steve forced out but Bucky was shaking his head, trying to pull Steve closer.

“No,” he whispered, “ _Alpha_.”

Steve had never heard anything so incredible. He couldn’t understand why Bucky was having this effect on him; he’d never once in his life felt so out of control, so _animal_. 

“Omega,” he growled, wanting so badly to dig his fingers into Bucky’s hair, but he kept his hands at his sides. He needed to know for sure. “This is what you want?” The urge to bite, to _claim_ was growing inside of him. “You’re _sure_?” Bucky’s pupils were blown and he was panting heavily, but Steve knew he was listening. “We both know how this is going to end,” he rasped, “I _need_ to know that you really want this.”

Bucky smiled at him, despite the desperation in his body. “Steve, I’ve waited for you for so long… I – I know that now.” He leaned close and pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips before he went on. “I don’t want to wait anymore. Please,” he whispered, “please don’t make me wait.”

With a deep, dark groan, Steve was on him, tearing at his clothes and pulling him to the bedroom. Bucky gave as good as he got, yanking Steve’s sweater off of him and ripping the button off of his slacks. Steve heard it go flying but was unconscious of why it had ever mattered.

He divested Bucky of his jeans and groaned when the scent of his slick hit the air. Any restraint he had left was gone then and he pulled his pants the rest of the way off, wholly unconcerned at the sound of fabric ripping. He lifted Bucky off the ground and laid him on the bed, then he crawled over his waiting body.

His skin was so hot and smooth, unlike that of Betas, and Steve knew he needed to feel all of it, to taste it. He trailed kisses along Bucky’s jaw, then down his neck, but stopped when his lips traced over something. His vision cleared and he leaned back, gasping in horror at the sight before him. Bucky jerked away, slapping a hand over the scars, and staring at Steve with wide eyes.

Steve’s chest constricted in a mix of heartache and rage as he recognized what the marks meant. _Forced bonding_. He knew that Bucky wasn’t mated to anyone, he could sense it, but that made the scars even more horrifying.

What was worse, though, was that there was more than one.

Slowly, he moved closer again, keeping his hands and expression open. Bucky watched him but made no move to push him away, so Steve continued. As gently as he could, he touched Bucky’s hand and pulled it away from his neck, allowing Steve to see it. With a glance, he could tell that there were at least four bite marks, one of which could only have been a few months old.

“Who did –” he tried to ask but cut himself off, realizing the truth.

Whoever he was running from, whoever had led him to the shelter, had spent months - maybe _years_ trying to bind Bucky to them. His body had fought it, though.

Bucky was panting but not from arousal, and he watched Steve’s face intently. Slowly, Steve leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the skin where he hoped his own bite would go. If not tonight, then one day.

His lips traveled across Bucky’s neck and shoulder, not avoiding the scars, but not drawing attention to them either. He wouldn’t ignore the past, the wounds that Bucky held, but he would do his best to care for him and help him move forward.

“It’s okay,” Bucky whispered and Steve leaned back just enough to meet his gaze. He searched it for any hesitation but, when he saw none, he nodded his head and began kissing and licking the skin before allowing his teeth to graze it ever so slightly. “Ahhhhh,” Bucky moaned out, arching his neck and yanking his hair out of the way for Steve. “More, please, _Alpha_.”

Steve shuddered. “Turn over,” he rasped and adjusted his body so Bucky could do as he’d asked. 

Steve’s brain short-circuited as Bucky began to pull his knees beneath himself and stretch his back, _presenting_. The slick shone on his thighs, an ambrosial trail that Steve’s eyes followed hungrily as he spread Bucky’s cheeks. Just the sight awoke something deep within him and he buried his face there, lapping and nibbling at Bucky’s rim as he cried out.

“Taste so fuckin’ good,” Steve growled before continuing.

The sounds that Bucky made were echoing inside his head, driving him on. He’d never done this before. He’d gone down on the Betas he’d dated, yes, but this was instinctual – he was pleasing his _mate_.

“Please, don’t stop,” Bucky gasped and Steve felt his body beginning to shake. “I’m gonna come.”

Steve growled as he doubled his efforts; the knowledge that he was the cause of Bucky’s pleasure made his chest swell with pride.

Bucky’s body clenched around Steve’s tongue when he came, muffling his cries into the pillow as he spilled onto the bed. Steve held Bucky’s hips to keep him from laying in it as he slumped. They were both panting but Steve could hardly hear it over the sound of his own heartbeat. Or was it Bucky’s?

Just then, Bucky sat up and turned around, pulling Steve forward into a kiss. He had a moment to think, _I didn’t wipe my mouth_ , before the haze returned and he could no longer hold a single thought.

Before he knew it, he’d pushed Bucky onto his back and was on him, pulling his hair, nibbling his lips, and touching his oversensitive cock. Bucky gasped with each stroke but, while his breaths were tinged with discomfort at first, slowly they became the soft sounds of pleasure.

“Steve, _Alpha_ , please,” he whispered, wrapping his thighs around Steve and lifting his hips.

Steve hushed him. “You gonna be good for me?” He asked, though he had no idea where such a statement had even come from.

Bucky clearly enjoyed it, though, because he moaned and nodded his head. “I wanna be good, please.”

A growl erupted from Steve’s chest and he licked a stripe up the side of Bucky’s neck, focusing on the bonding gland. Bucky’s body spasmed and he held Steve in place as best he could, moaning wantonly.

“Yes, please, make me yours, never want to be anyone else’s, only yours, please,” he rambled in the most fucked out voice Steve had ever heard.

The urge to bite down and claim was overwhelming and Bucky’s words weren’t helping Steve control himself. Before he lost it altogether and did something rash, he pulled away and helped Bucky roll onto his stomach. When he attempted to present again, Steve pressed on his lower back to keep him lying down.

Bucky frowned and looked at Steve over his shoulder. Laying over his back, Steve pressed kisses along Bucky’s shoulders and over his neck, reveling in the way his breath hitched.

“I’m ready,” Bucky whispered.

Steve nodded his head. “Spread your legs for me, hmm? Gonna take you nice and slow.”

Bucky moaned and did as he was asked, burying his face against the blankets while Steve bit down hard on his bottom lip. It wasn’t the bite he _wanted_ , but it would do for the time being. When Bucky was positioned how Steve wanted him, Steve reached down to angle his cock just right, nudging against Bucky’s swollen rim. Even that simple touch felt like electricity in his veins and he knew that he would need to take his time.

He groaned when the head slipped inside of Bucky’s body, the way eased by how wet he was. Steve spread his knees as he penetrated him until he was fully inside and his body rested on top of Bucky’s.

Despite the glacial pace he’d used, his knot had already begun to throb. “Oh, fuck, baby, I – I need to… fuck I _need_ –”

“Do it,” Bucky groaned, pushing back onto Steve, though his knot remained frustratingly on the wrong side of Bucky’s body. “Give it to me.”

Steve growled and pulled out, slowly, before slamming back inside and Bucky cried out. The scent that erupted from their joining was sweeter and more beautiful than any Steve had ever smelled, and it fogged up his mind. He sunk deep before drawing out and thrusting forward again and again, deeper, _harder_ , and Steve knew that he could never find pleasure in another person after this.

Bucky was his and he was Bucky’s.

With each thrust, Steve instinctively ground himself against Bucky’s ass to press the knot inside. Bucky was so tight, it hardly fit while still being relatively small, and Steve feared it wouldn’t fit at all once it blew.

“Fuck, baby,” he whined, brows furrowing as he each thrust pulled him closer, and closer. “Let me in, sweet thing, let me in.” Bucky was breathing heavily through his nose and Steve could feel his determination as he began to meet Steve, thrust for thrust. “That’s it, just like that,” Steve breathed, feeling Bucky’s rim give way and allow his knot inside.

He pulled out again and thrust back inside, finding that there was very little resistance anymore – that was, until his knot began to grow larger. Bucky was trying and Steve knew he wanted it, could feel how he tightened up to hold Steve’s knot inside, but he needed more.

Steve arched his body to get more leverage, panting helplessly against Bucky’s neck. Bucky stretched his arms up and gripped the headboard, trying to hold himself in place.

“Alpha,” he whimpered, “please, your knot – need it, I – I need it.”

The growl that erupted from Steve’s chest shocked him but that thought was replaced by another, more desperate one. He was going to come and he was going to knot _his_ Omega for the first time.

“Oh, fuck, I’m close,” he moaned and Bucky quickly tugged his hair aside and arched his neck.

“Knot me,” Bucky whispered and Steve bared his teeth as he thrust harder and harder until _finally_ his knot popped inside of Bucky and he was coming.

Pleasure burst from within him, rushing over him like an ocean wave. He’d never knotted with anyone before. Betas’ bodies weren’t designed to take it and Steve had always simply gripped it when he came. There were rings designed to simulate the way an Omega’s body took it, but he’d never considered using one.

Now, though, _now_ he couldn’t understand how he’d gone his life without this.

But with that thought came another, more earnest one: it wasn’t the feeling of Bucky’s body clenching around him, it was _Bucky_.

At that moment, Steve gripped Bucky’s hair, forcing his neck to arch further. “Bucky, I…” he tried but words failed him.

Bucky didn’t suffer from that problem, however, and he whispered, “I’m yours, please… make me yours.”

Without another moment of hesitation, Steve bit down on Bucky’s neck. When the bond snapped into place, Steve’s eyes widened and a euphoria he’d never once experienced washed over him. Distantly, he was also aware of the shocked gasp Bucky released, and he reveled in the guttural moan it turned into.

Steve growled low and deep as a desperation overwhelmed his senses and he began to grind his knot into Bucky. Despite having come harder than he ever had before, Steve was still going.

It felt like he had gone into a rut and Bucky's scent smelled so sweet and tantalizing, as if his heat had come again. His body clenched around Steve's knot so well, so perfectly, milking him just right. He couldn't help the groan that erupted from him and Bucky's responding whine spurred him on.

" _ Uhn _ , Steve - Alpha," Bucky moaned. "Please, please, 'm so close."

That made Steve's blood race as he became determined to give Bucky everything he asked for; everything he wanted and needed, Steve would always provide.

Bucky tensed and released a small cry as his second orgasm hit, followed swiftly by Steve's.

There was the tang of blood in his mouth when he released his bite and wrapped both arms around Bucky’s chest, gently turning them onto their sides. They were both sweaty and panting, but Steve had never experienced this sensation before. A warm, calm feeling wrapped around him – that was, until Bucky’s shivering jerked Steve from his reverie and sent a chill down his spine.

Bucky was crying.

“What is it?” Steve asked, panic rising up inside of him. Terrible thoughts overwhelmed his mind – he’d taken advantage of him; been too rough; bonded with him against his will; they hadn’t used a condom. “I’m so sor–” Steve tried but Bucky interrupted him.

“I’ve wished for you,” he cried. “My whole life, I looked and waited. But you come to me now? When I’m – I’m nothing.”

Steve felt tears sting his eyes. “You’re not nothing, Buck,” he said, holding him tighter. “You’re everything.”

“I don’t have a job or a home,” Bucky answered, sniffling and shaking his head. “I have nothing to offer you.” With a bitter laugh, he added, “And now you’re stuck with me.”

Steve shook his head. “I want to be with you.” He took Bucky’s chin and turned his head, wiping the tears from his cheeks. “Let me – let me court you like I should have, like you deserve. Let me show you.”

Bucky’s misty grey eyes held his. “I just… I don’t want you to be disappointed in… what you got.”

Smiling, Steve pressed a kiss to Bucky’s lips. “I got everything I could ever want. The rest will fall into place.”

Bucky bit his lip but nodded, still unsure. “So, will I see you at the shelter?”

Steve’s brow furrowed and he asked, “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Bucky said, clearing his throat, “like, when you’re working, is it okay for me to come down and see you?”

“Down…” Steve repeated. His confusion was extinguished when he finally understood what Bucky meant, and he could have kicked himself for being so dense. “You’re going to stay here,” he explained.

“What?” Bucky gasped.

“I know it’s fast, but… I have a spare room if you’d rather take it slow. You can sleep there until you feel ready.”

“Steve, but… are you sure? I don’t want to freeload.” He turned his torso a bit, their conversation impacted by the position they were in.

Steve chuckled. “I’ll help you find a job if you really want to.”

“I won’t stay here and not contribute,” Bucky demanded.

“Live,” Steve corrected and Bucky frowned.

“What?”

“You said ‘stay,’” he explained. “I’m asking you to _live_ here. With me.” The warmth and joy that filled Bucky’s scent kept any uncertainty from overwhelming Steve’s mind and he smiled. “So, will you?”

Bucky arched up to meet Steve’s lips in a kiss. “Yes,” he answered. “I’ll live with you.”

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? =D


End file.
